Unspoken past
by GirlGoalie
Summary: Paige the new girl with a dark and troubled past. Will Emily make a new friend, or enemy? What is Paige hiding? and will she ever open up? Au, and eventually paily!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Ok so this is my very first story so it might be a little rough in some parts but i hope you all like it :)**

Emily's POV

''Do I have to go?'' I asked my long-time friend Hannah.  
''Yes Em, tomorrow is our first day back to school and you know how busy you get with swim practice, you end up forgetting you even have friends.'' Hannah responded back sadly.  
I knew she was right, especially after last year, since I was too focused on getting the spot on the swim team and being a perfect girlfriend. I almost forgot what my friends looked like, but I made a promise to myself that this year will be different.  
''Come on, you know I had to a lot going on last year, I promise this year will be different.'' I reassured Hannah with a smile.  
''Great, now let's get going or we're going to be late.''  
''Hannah, it's a party. No one is ever late'' I mumbled before she made a point of dragging me to the car.

(at the party)

Paige's POV

''Out of all nights, Sarah decided to have a party tonight. The night before school starts'' I grumbled to myself.  
I'm not the party type, in fact I can't stand them. Getting drunk, making out with random strangers is so not my scene. Even in my room with the doors closed I can still hear the loud noises and music from down stairs. This is probably the only time I regret being adopted. Yes, adopted. Sarah is my step sister, so full of herself and just loves hosting parties. Whenever her parents are away on business trips, leave it up to her to host a bigger party than her last. She is usually always out of the house so I don't have to face her most of the time, but when I do we always end up fighting. Just last week we had had one of our biggest fights yet. She called me out on being a faggot and it badly got to me which is why we are now not on speaking terms.  
After a while I got sick of the noise so I decided to put in my earphones, turn on the music on full blast and do some exercise to cool off from the stress she was giving me.

Emily's POV

''Hannah who's house is this?!'' I shouted over the music but she probably didn't hear me.  
After trying a 2nd time I gave up, knowing there was no chance she would hear me, so instead I went to get a drink. Not long after that I decided I needed to relax and actually enjoy the party. Hannah was right, tomorrow school starts again and who knows when I'll get the chance to party again. I tried searching for Hannah, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I found her a few minutes later downstairs, making out with some guy in the corner. ''Great'' I mumbled to myself.  
Seeing that she wasn't going to stop any time soon. I didn't know anyone at the party besides Hannah and I was getting annoyed with all the dirty looks the guys were giving me, all they ever think about is sex, so eventually I wandered around the house ending up upstairs.

Paige's POV

30, 31, 32 … I counted under my breath as I lifted my body with just my hands from the ground. Push ups are my least favorite exercise, but that's not gonna stop me from staying in shape. With the music still playing, I was in a world of my own thinking about how tomorrow is going to go, helping me ignore the pain in my muscles as I pushed myself harder.  
I was so focused on my workout I didn't notice someone coming in.  


**That's it for now. I haven't figured out the updating schedule, but i might upload the second chapter this week so check in to see if it's up. **  
**See you soon :**

**GirlGoalie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, Enjoy :)**

Emily's POV

I didn't know what I was doing, randomly checking out rooms seeing if anyone was getting it on. 'Yes I know I have an awesome life', I sarcastically thought to myself.  
I knew this would happen, Hannah ditching me and making out with some guy. I wish Aria and Spencer where here. At least they wouldn't ditch me or at least I hope they wouldn't.  
I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't realise where I had ended up. Looking around I saw I was in an average sized room, with dark blue walls and posters with rock bands on them. I recognized some but the rest I had no clue.  
''Umm, can I help you?'' I heard someone say from behind.

Paige's POV

Quickly, I got up from the floor and dusted myself off. I walked up to what I assumed was a girl and kindly asked, ''umm, can I help you?''. I hate it when someone interrupts my workouts but then I thought, keep calm Paige, new school year, let's try to be civil.  
Startled she turns around scared like a deer caught in headlights.  
''Oh I'm sorry, I was just looking around and I didn't realize anyone was here. My apologies, I'll just leave.'' The girl said embarrassingly.  
''It's fine, don't worry about it. But if I may ask, what are you doing up here? You do know there's a party downstairs right?''  
''I can say the same for you.'' She remarked back with a smirk. ''Besides my friend ditched me to make out with some guy, and I'm really not the partying type. ''  
''So why did you even come?'' I asked curiously looking at her.  
''My friend dragged me here. I mean she was right about me not hanging out with my friends but look at what happened.'' She continued to babble on.  
''So why aren't you doing the same?'' I asked jokingly.  
She had a confused look, before realizing what I said and let out a laugh.  
''Oh, no thanks, but I'm not into guys'' she said her lips in a tight line.

Emily's POV

I've barely known this girl for 5 minutes and I've had a longer conversation with her than I would have with Hannah. Although I have to say when I told her I wasn't into guys her face was kind of emotionless  
I'm not sure if it was a good thing or bad thing  
I didn't get the chance to ask her anything myself. As soon as I was about to open my mouth Hannah barges in with pepper spray in hand.  
''WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK!'' She yelled furiously, her blonde hair flying everywhere.  
''Well you seemed busy with that guy, so I thought I'd leave you to it'' I simply replied with a smirk.

Paige's POV

I was standing there not sure what to do. Some blonde bimbo just barged in with a pepper spray, yelling. ''Great'' I mumbled to myself.  
Both girls got into an argument and I knew I had to stop them before it turns from bad to worse. Besides I really wasn't in the mood for this.  
''GUYS'' I yelled, making both of them stop and face me. '' Will you please just make up and go back to the party?'' I asked, hinting I really didn't want them here.  
''Yeah let's go Em, the party's lame anyways.'' Said the bimbo dragging who now I know goes by the name Em, but not before facing me and mouthing thanks.  
After they left, I couldn't stop thinking about what Em said. I stayed up all night thinking if I'll ever see her again.

**A/N : Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter. I still haven't figured out an updating schedule. I'll probably post the third chapter 2 this week also so check in to see if it's up.**  
**And i would also like to thanks my first reviewer :D,**

**Girlgoalie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Enjoy :)**

Paige's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. 'First day back to school' I remember and thought to myself, groaning soon afterwards at the realization.  
I slowly got up from the bed and took a quick shower. Then I got dressed and strolled downstairs to get some breakfast.  
As I entered the kitchen I mysteriously found it clean. Everything was in place. No broken plates, nothing.  
''Good morning'' Someone said behind me.  
''Good morning, Mrs Lance'' I knowingly replied back.

That explained a lot. Sarah's parents are back  
''Please, call me Rachel'' My step mother said with a smile.  
I quickly grabbed some breakfast and waited for Sarah. She was supposed to give me a ride and show me around the school, but since our fight I'm not too sure how much she'll want to do so.  
So I decided to leave early, maybe I can look around myself and find my way before first period, besides I liked walking. You're probably wondering why I'm going to walk it to school. Well I hate cars, riding in them anyways. Weird phobia I know, but it all started when my parents died.

Emily's POV

''Em, Em … EMILY''  
''What, Hannah'' I replied in an annoyed tone.  
''What's got you panties in a twist? You have been staring at your locker for a good 5 minutes'' Hannah said taken aback and frowning.  
''I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind'' I told her truthfully.  
''Is it about Maya? Cause if it is just forget about her. She's not worth it'' Hannah said with a smile.  
Is it about Maya? I don't even know anymore. Ever since the party I haven't stopped thinking about that girl. Maybe it was about her, or maybe Hannah is right. Maybe it's about Maya and I need to forget about her, or any other girl for that matter.  
We got to class and took our seats in the middle. Soon after the teacher walk in.  
''Omg, he's hot'' Hannah whispered.  
''He's all yours, not my type Hannah and you know this'' I remarked back at Hannah shaking my head with a light hearted laugh.  
''Hello, my name is Ezra Fitz, but you may call...'' Ezra was saying before a girl barged in breathless, clutching her bag.  
''I'm sorry, I got lost'' the girl said in between breaths.  
''It's fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again …?''  
''Paige, Paige McCullers ''.

Wait a minute. I recognized the girl. That's the same girl from the party. Will she recognize me ? After Ezra finished talking to Paige, she looked around the class to see if there was any empty seat, and luckily for her there was one in front of mine.

Paige's POV

Great, first day and I'm already late for class. It's a good thing the teacher was nice, otherwise I would have gotten detention. I made my way to my seat, not before looking at the girl behind me. That's when my heart literately stopped for a second. She was the girl from the party. She looked amazing, with her hair flowing and framing her face, her eyes her everything.  
Did she recognize me? She was all I could think about during the class.  
The bell finally rung and I quickly got up and headed to the door. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to face her at the moment. Especially since her blonde friend was sitting next to her. So instead I decided to go to the library since I had a free period and after that I had gym. I just hope she doesn't have another class with me.

Emily's POV

The girl I've been constantly thinking about from the party. She goes to the same school. Who would have guessed?  
There was one thing I was glad about. I hadn't seen Maya yet and she's not in my first two classes. I headed to my third class, which was gym. Hannah wasn't with me and it was going to suck not knowing anyone in the class.  
As I entered the locker room I recognize a few faces from the first and second class but that's about it. I quickly found my locker and started changing into my gym clothes. That's when I saw her.

Paige's POV

I finally found the gym and thankfully this time I'm not late. I walked in the locker room and the first person I saw was Em. She looked up and she caught me looking at her and our eyes locked for about 5 seconds. I noticed her cheeks getting red. Was she blushing? Anyways I went to my locker and with my luck, hers is next to mine.  
I got my gym clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I was a bit self-conscious about my body. It isn't because I was fat, I am actually happy of my weight. It's just I have a lot to hide. All the bruises, scratches, just everything. I took off my shirt and saw the bruises on my stomach. It brought back the memory of my parents. A tear ran down my face at that exact moment. Quickly, I put on my other shirt not wanting to remember and relieve the memory about what happened.

Emily's POV

She went and changed in the bathroom. Was she afraid I would be looking at her? I mean I did tell her I like girls. Great she'll probably think I'm going to start hit on her or something. I mean she was really good looking. Stop it Em. You made a promise to yourself, no dating this year. She finally came out of the bathroom and was now wearing short shorts, and I must say her legs looked amazing, I had a difficult time looking away. I finally looked away and realized everyone was leaving the locker room. As I got up someone came in running, I had to look twice to believe what I was seeing. It was Maya, and man she changed a lot since last year.

**A/U : Ok guys, longer chapter hope you don't mind xD. I was wondering if you wanted more of the same POV or keep writing how I am.**  
**And also i wanna know if you guys want longer chapters.**  
**Lastly if anyone wants to submit some ideas they want to see in this story pm me. ****Chapter 4 will probably be up Tuesday if i get the chance to write it cause I'm going to be busy Monday. Also it could also be because my beta reader is lazy haha sorry xD. Anyways check to see if it's up and review :)**

**Girlgoalie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Before I start the chapter I wanna thank everyone who reviewed.  
Your team-mate : Thanks :), I want to keep things interesting as much as I can.  
Ness : Haha thanks, although on the writing part I have some help from my beta reader so thanks to her too :)  
Ronniexx : Cool haha :), as i said on the writing part i have some help from my beta reader. Thanks :)  
Whoopsidaises : I'm trying to things interesting between them. Don't expect it to be all happy though ;). Thanks :)  
Roannaxx : Well sense more drama cause there's a whole lot more to come . Thanks :)  
Me A Genius : Thanks for the reviews :). Emily and Maya will interact more in the next chapter, so stay tuned :)**

**On with the story, enjoy :)**

Paige's POV

I was sitting on a bench alone looking around, waiting for the teacher when all of a sudden someone sits next to me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but when I turned my head to see who it was I didn't object socializing one bit. I mean Emily had sat next to me.  
''Hey'' I said awkwardly.  
''Hey to you too'' Emily replied back with a smile.

''I'm sorry what happened at the party. I honestly didn't know anyone was in the rooms.'' She continued biting down nervously on her bottom lip.  
''It's fine, but in the future I suggest you knock before you enter someone's room'' I suggested with a laugh. She was about to reply when the teacher walked in.

Emily's POV

The whole time I was talking to Paige, Maya kept looking over. Was she jealous or something?  
Anyways it didn't matter. I'm over her and that's it.  
The teacher divided us students into two groups. We're going to play volleyball and guess who was on my team?

Of course Maya. We huddled up and worked out a strategy, as was Paige's team.  
While we were huddled up and discussing how we'd position ourselves, I could feel Maya's hand resting on my back. I could feel it sliding lower and lower and before it was about to touch my ass, luckily the teacher blew the whistle so we would start.

Paige's POV

I didn't have any idea on how to play volleyball. I couldn't play to save my life. Great, I'm good at all the other sports except volleyball. I'll just stay on the side maybe the ball wouldn't be thrown at me.  
We played for a good forty five minutes and I could see everyone all sweaty and out of breath.  
I barely touched the ball, thank god and did have one drop of sweat. I was lucky enough the others were too busy to care that I barely did anything. I looked over at Emily's side, and man was she gorgeous. Although I wasn't staring for long. I was too busy drooling over Emily that I didn't notice a ball coming at me and hit my face.

Emily's POV

It happened so fast. We were throwing the ball back and forth, when the ball was passed to Maya and she spiked it back a little too hard in Paige's way. But she seemed distracted and didn't see the ball coming and the ball hit her square the face. I'm immediately on my knees next to Paige helping her up. Her nose was broken. Blood was coming out. A LOT of it. I looked over at Maya and saw her secretly smirking.

Did she purposely hit Paige? Why would she?  
''Someone please go to the nurses office with Paige'' The teacher yelled, so the whole class would hear here.  
''I'll go'' I responded a little too quickly.  
''It's fine, I can go by myself'' Paige replied pinching her broken nose, trying to stop the blood from coming out.  
''Emily, you can go with Paige, the rest go take a shower'' The teacher said blowing her whistle, clearly ending their gym lesson.

Paige's POV

Emily and I were now on our way to the nurse's office.

My nose hurt like hell. I'm pretty sure it's broken.

Great. That's what I need now, a broken nose.  
I glanced over at Emily and saw her looking down.  
''What's wrong?'' I asked curiously. She looked up at me and responded;  
''Nothing, just a lot on my mind. That's it'' she replied back with small smile.  
We finally made it to the nurse's office. Emily knocked softly on the door and soon enough the nurse came out. When she saw me her eyes went wide.  
''What happened to you?'' The nurse asked worried.  
''Broke my nose in gym'' I replied surprisingly calm back  
''Oh, just come in and let me take a look. You're friend can come in too if she wants'' She said looking at Emily.  
She just nodded and followed me in.  
After some painful minutes the nurse finally managed to get my nose back in its place. She gave me some pain killers and wrote me a note to be excused for the rest of the day.

Emily's POV

''Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?'' I asked Paige not wanting her to walk an go home all alone.  
''It's fine I'll just walk, besides it's a nice day out, I want to enjoy it.''  
''Ok then if you're sure. Take my number if you need something, just call'' I told her taking her phones and putting my number in.  
''Thanks Em for everything'' Paige said with a sincere smile.

I couldn't help but look at her eyes. Those were beautiful eyes. Stop it Em you are doing it again.  
After Paige left I went back inside heading to my locker, and who do I find waiting for me?

The one and only Maya.

**Chapter 4 done. Ok so i know Maya have only just been mentioned, but she will be a lot more in the next chapter.  
My beta reader actually managed to finish it today how nice of her haha.**  
**Some questions to keep in mind ;) .  
What does Maya Want?  
Did she change for the better or worse?**  
**Why does Paige hate cars?  
Will Emily talk to Maya?  
What happened that ended Maya's and Emily's relationship?**

**Well that's it for now. I will upload the next chapter on Thursday I** **think and it might be longer.  
Thanks :  
GirlGoalie.**


End file.
